


Purpose.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: Our times in life leave us wondering where our paths lead us but it leaves us to live on purpose.





	Purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of Original Work and Michael Jackson if you all or some of you are great fans of him :) this one shot is about his adopted daughter Lizzy Maxwell who is known as Fashionista a Vigilante whom I have made up with her best friend Dawn Barsi who is Techna :) hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This takes place during the events of The Chosen One of the Prophecy a Fanfiction Series that I might put up in the future. But for now, let's get it on!
> 
> Originally posted on Mibba :)

 

     Lizzy sighed at what felt like the one hundredth time for the past 10 minutes as she was gazing down at the disappearing ground below. It was a quiet Tuesday night to be exact a great night to be out on patrol; she had gotten her homework done early, ate a light dinner, and had put the kids into bed even with promises that she would make them pancakes in the morning which had lighten their spirits indeed couldn’t wait for the sweet smelling aroma for the next day ahead.  
  
Although she was happy that she had been adopted and was apart of the Jackson family for 10 years, deep down, she still missed her very own biological parents whom both had been taken away from her way too soon from at the time she was just 6 years old. Sometimes, nightmares of them each being shot 5 times would leave her screaming, crying, as well as waking up in cold sweat in the dead night gasping for breath. Often times, she would look like a sad little puppy but would hide it when she would be around her younger siblings. And now with being a vigilante at night, left her with a purpose and that was one thing she would carry out until the day of her death.  
  
Pretty soon, Techna came flying towards her friend rocket boosters of her roller skates keeping her afloat as she looked down observing the silence of the city not even hearing a little mouse running by.  
  
“Quiet night tonight isn’t it? There is no sign of a criminal anywhere in the area.” But Fashionista wasn’t paying attention. Not bothering to stay in the air any longer, the blonde soon sat next to her sisterly figure.  
  
“Thinking about them huh?” Liz nodded feeling a glove covered hand on her own as it gave a light squeeze in return.  
  
“At times I wish I could just go back in time and have done something. I mean, I am happy to have another family, but I just wish that they would have still lived their lives. I miss them so much.”  
  
Dawn closed her eyes and hummed feeling the wind going through her blonde hair and bodysuit. “The past does hurt no doubt about that. But they wouldn’t want you to be living with sadness and regret. Just look at yourself, you’re on the Honor Roll, you have been getting so many recommendations to different types of colleges, heck, you’re even a vigilante for crying out loud. Just imagine how happy and proud they would be if they were able to see you right now! Be happy that you are alive and well every single day because people like us, they’re not so lucky.”  
  
Fash looked on and grew a small smile which fully turned into a grin and stood up taking her by the hand. “You’re right Techna, we have a purpose in life, and that is to live our lives and help citizens to the best of our ability. Thanks”  
  
“Anytime”  
  
And together, they made their way down to finish their patrol


End file.
